The World I Live In
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Being able to read minds has always left Blue Oak feeling a little lonely. But that doesn't mean he'd give up his powers, or the amazing friends he has. But when a silent ruby-eyed boy named Ash comes along Blue finds he might be in danger of losing everything he's ever cared for. And he might fear losing 'Ash' most of all. RedxBlue, AU, Yaoi, yuri & het. Full pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you! This is my first Pokemon fic as well as my first attempt at first-person. I'm writing it in the hopes of getting motivated for my other fanfiction again. The pairings are: RedxBlue, GreenxYellow, GoldxSilver, onesided!CrystalxEmerald, RubyxSapphire. And to me Blue is the boy and Green is the girl.  
I genuinely support all of these pairings, please don't judge harshly.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Boy

"And that guy?" my (unfortunately for me) best friend Gold asked, pointing, you'd think he'd get tired of or squicked out by this little game eventually, but he never did.  
I didn't even have to look up, I knew who he was pointing at, "closet Barney the Dinosaur fanboy."  
Gold winced, "and I thought we had bad secrets."  
I just rolled my eyes as I continued with my essay; we had _terrible _secrets, or great ones, depending on your point of view. Mine was terrible.  
Just then a pair we knew walked by, talking. The female was chattering excitedly, the male was more reserved.  
Gold grinned, "alright Blue, what are they talking about? Go on; tell me what Silver's thinking."  
I rolled my eyes again even though Gold was looking at the redhead, not me, because as _if _he couldn't hear their conversation with his hyped-up senses.  
I didn't go into Silver's mind, I generally try not to read my friends' thoughts if I can avoid it. Which I can, if they don't get too close.  
Like my physical hearing, my ability to hear thoughts grew weaker with distance, thank God. Unfortunately my mental ears were better than my physical ones, so, even across the gigantic cafeteria, Silver and Green weren't safe from me.  
However, compared to the hundred or so students gossiping verbally and mentally between me and them, they were relatively secure. I could hear them easily if we were alone. In a crowded room I couldn't hear them clearly unless I singled them out. And I generally didn't do that to friends. Not without good reason.  
I smirked, "Silver's thinking 'I wish Gold would stop looking at me like he wants to eat me already'." I let a trace of my smile seep into my voice so Gold would know I was joking, Silver wasn't really thinking that.  
Although he probably would be if he could see the way Gold was looking at him now.  
Now it was Gold's turn to smirk, showing canines that, while not overly long, were noticeable in his face, "I only wanna eat him a _little _bit." He licked his lower lip, "I can't help it, it's in my nature. _Both _my natures." There was none of his usual innocence in his smile.  
Yeah, Gold was an incubus...and a werewolf.  
Long story.  
Actually no, it wasn't really. Gold's mother was a succubus, a seducer, a female version of an incubus. She'd seduced his werewolf father and they'd had Gold. Then his father had found out that his girlfriend was a succubus and he'd left her and their newborn son.  
Jessica, Gold's mother, had done nothing wrong, she, defying all of the known facts about her species, had been the perfect girlfriend and still was the perfect mother.  
But Gold's father had left her anyway. Stereotypical typical male. Making the rest of us look bad.  
Wolves, and by extension, werewolves, are known for taking one mate for life, unless one of the pair died. Succubi seduce men for thrills. Yet when he'd found out his girlfriend was also a supernatural he'd left her and their son.  
Hypocrytical asshole.  
I'd lost both of my parents in a car accident when I was a young child so I wasn't a fan of parental abandonment.  
In short, Gold had an incubi's love of flirting and seduction coupled with a werewolf's loyalty to a single mate and those he considered pack. Not to mention a werewolf's enhanced strength, senses, speed and healing, and, ya know, ability to change into a wolf and all that. As well as an incubi's ability to enthral those who were attracted to him. And he was gay so he preferred to attract guys anyway.  
Never let it be said the supernatural world didn't enjoy variety.  
Well there were a couple more things Gold was, like a total moron. And the best friend I could've asked for.  
But definitely a moron.  
Gold smiled seductively at Silver across the room. Even at this distance I could see Silver's already bright eyes flare dangerously until Green clapped a hand on her foster-brother's shoulder, reigning in him and his crazy eye-power.  
"Don't pick a fight with him," I said wearily, I had a headache coming on that was only half due to all the noise I was being submitted to in this room. The other half of it was all Gold.  
"Oh I don't wanna _fight _with him," Gold teased. I shoved him, hoping to push him from his seat on the cafeteria table onto the floor. He didn't give so much as an inch.  
Stupid werewolf.  
Bored with antagonizing Silver (or maybe the redhead wasn't paying attention to him anymore), Gold looked around the room, wanting to continue our little game. It was a bit depressing if you asked me. Gold would find a guy he thought was cute and would ask me to tell him if they had a huge fault or deep dark secret.  
The depressing part was that_ everyone _has one of those.  
Some people would argue that me telling all of these people's secrets to Gold was immoral. They'd probably be right, but hey, Gold was a homosexual werewolf-incubus, he wasn't about to judge. Not to mention he had the memory-span of a goldfish. I could tell him a person's life story and he'd completely forget even their name by the next day. And it wasn't like we were hurting anyone.  
"Ooh, fresh meat!" Gold whispered, nudging my shoulder, "I've never seen _him_ around before!"  
I spared a glance for the, admittedly handsome, brooding black-haired boy, seated alone at one of the tables, "that's because it's the first day of the second week of school and he's obviously at least my age which makes him a uni student which means he probably didn't go here until this year."  
"What's he like?" Gold asked. I rolled my eyes again, I do that a lot.  
"If I tell you, you won't want to get to know him. Wouldn't it be more exiting to get to know him and discover everything on your own?" I couldn't count the amount of times we'd had this argument.  
Gold snorted, "and fall madly in love with him either just before or just after finding out he's a psycho-assassin with kleptomania issues? No thanks."  
Okay, to be fair, that_ had_ actually happened to Gold once, that's why I didn't protest against this game so much anymore. "Silver isn't a psycho." I sighed.  
"He still tried to kill me," Gold said stubbornly. I refrained from pointing out that Silver probably wasn't done trying, Gold knew that already and it would only depress him.  
Hearing his thoughts take a turn for the depressing, I concentrated on the black-haired boy. I shut my eyes and searched for his thoughts and found...  
My eyes snapped open, "nothing." I was beyond horrified, what the Hell was going on?!  
Gold looked at me sceptically, "he's not thinking _anything?_ Can't you go deeper?"  
I could, I could go all the way into a person's subconscious or memories if I wanted to. Or at least, I usually could.  
"No. I can't Gold. I can't hear any of his thoughts at all, something's _blocking _me!" My heart was racing, okay, I admit, I may have been over-reacting slightly but I was known as the most powerful mind-reader of all time for a reason. No one blocked me. Ever.  
No one but this boy.  
"He has a supernatural power to protect against mental probes?" I wondered aloud. Another supernatural? That would make five in one school, six in one city with Gold's mother. And that was a ridiculously high amount, unless you lived in one of the cities occupied by the supernatural gangs, and we didn't.  
Gold hopped of the table, "let me try."  
"I don't think your powers will work on him," I cautioned, standing also.  
Gold winked, "trust me Blue, anyone with hair that nice has to be gay."  
"It never occurs to you that there may actually be a gay male our age who_ isn't _attracted to you, does it?"  
Gold grinned again, "nope. No normal male anyway. You're just weird Blue."  
I was gay too, but I wasn't attracted to Gold at all, I knew him too well. Besides, I happened to like older guys.  
Gold sauntered over to the other boy, his stride subtly changing from cocky dominant werewolf to sly incubi seducer. I would've paid attention to what he was saying but I spotted Silver approaching me from the side and since I was appropriately wary of the younger male, this distracted me.  
I'd just opened my mouth to call a greeting to Silver when Gold raced up to me, his face ashen. I didn't need to hear his thoughts, I knew that look.  
"It didn't work?"  
Gold shook his head, "he's not gay!"  
I was as floored as he was, an attractive young male supernatural in our school who _wasn't _homosexual? This had never happened to us before; we weren't quite sure how to handle it.  
Well _I _wasn't quite sure how to handle it, Gold actually knew exactly what to do.  
"Silllllver!" He whined, clutching the younger boy's arm as Silver walked over to us to ask if we'd seen his sister or at least knew where she'd gone, "we have a problem, a big one!"  
"We actually do," I confirmed, agreeing with Gold for once, "and no, the last time we saw Green, she was with you." Green was a shape-shifter; she could turn herself into any person she wanted. But she couldn't change her psyche or her smell, so any trick she pulled to escape her younger brother's eagle-eyes was wasted on Gold and I.  
Quickly I explained the problem. Silver's silvery eyes narrowed, "wait here," he said curtly, before striding off to the boy I had pointed out and Gold had identified as 'Ash.'  
I ignored Silver's conversation with Ash in favour of rubbing my temples. My head was killing me. I decided to skip the lecture and hang out on the oval until my lesson, no way was I sitting in a cramped room with a bunch of other people doing nothing but listening for an hour.  
I could hear Gold's absolute confidence in the other boy, 'Ash' could be whatever-sexual he wanted, there was no resisting Silver, if he caught your gaze no matter what he told you to do, you did it. The ultimate mind-control. Gold's confidence lasted for a few seconds, until Silver walked back, his face even whiter than Gold's had been.  
"Oh shit," I said, "you too?" He nodded curtly.  
"Hey, we just met him, and this is crazy. But he blocked all our powers, so freak-out maybe?" Chanted Gold. I didn't even have the willpower to hit him for that. Thankfully Silver did it for me.  
"To make matters worse, not only did he clearly not notice what I was trying to do but I almost flat-out asked him what his powers were. I can guarantee it, he had absolutely no idea what I was talking about it. If he's one of us, he's unaware of it."  
"So what do we do?" Asked Gold.  
"We can't leave him unattended; he has to be watched at all times until we know for certain if he's really as clueless as he's pretending to be. One of us needs to follow him." Said Silver instantly. I would've snorted, but Silver's paranoia was not uncalled for.  
I glanced from Ash to the two full-time High School students in front of me and sighed. I had a feeling I knew who that one of us was going to be.

* * *

**And there's chapter 1. I hope it turns out okay. totally messed up the layout of this fic the first time I submitted it. Please tell me what you think guys, and don't be shy to contact me if you have any questions or anything. Just please be nice. I get so nervous when I start a new fic.  
Thanks,  
Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm back!  
I know it hasn't been very long but I have a rather erratic schedual, sometimes I'm working flat-out and at others I have nothing to do for days so I'd like to update while I can because I don't know how my week will turn out.  
Anyway, before we begin, I have to thank ****mylifemyrulez for following and favoriting this fic, C-Lide the Teddi Lover for following and YouTube Powers of Stupidity for favoriting this fic. You are amazing all and totally made my day(s)! Thank you!  
R & R please guys, even if it's just a 'nice job,' I'd love to hear from you.  
Please enjoy, that means the world to me.  
I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ash and Red

As it turned out I only had to sneak into Ash's lecture with him and there were enough people in it for me to be unnoticed, even with my hair. Seconds before Gold, Silver and I split, Green appeared. After we explained the situation to her she agreed to change into somebody else and pretend to be a new student so she could go to his class instead. The good thing was her schedule didn't clash with his, or what Gold had seen of his timetable anyway. We didn't worry about enrolments and things like that, such things never stopped Green.  
So I went to the damn lecture. Despite my self-promise not to sit in a room full of mentally and verbally squalling morons for an hour.  
I took the seat on Ash's left, I tried to act natural, which was harder than it should have been, I didn't like being kept out of someone's head. Knowing exactly what the people around me were thinking was a security blanket I'd never had to do without. Now that I did, even if it was just for one guy, I felt like a fish out of water.  
Typical, right? I complain constantly about having this power, yet the second I don't, I miss it.  
Supernatural children are born with their powers; they don't develop them around puberty as they're so often portrayed. I've had this ability since before I even knew I was the only one in my tiny town who could do things like this. I often asked my grandfather or other people around me, "What do you mean by [insert topic here]?" When they'd never said anything to me. I didn't catch on, I was just a kid. However I did realize that it made them uncomfortable so I shut up about it. Thankfully. Or I might have gotten some really weird questions of my own. As it was, no-one knew about my abilities that I didn't want to know.  
And this boy was immune to those abilities.  
Why? What power did he have? Did it manifest itself in other ways? How immune was he? Obviously he was completely immune to mental powers or something Gold, Silver or I did would've worked. But I doubted that would have much effect on physical abilities. I mean, how could it? Green didn't have a mental ability to trick people into thinking they saw someone else, which he might be able to see through, she literally changed her shape. And Gold had superstrength. Being able to take that away would be like being able to take away a cat's claws. That was totally ridiculous. But I'd once met a guy who could poison a person's bloodstream just by touching them. Would the poison affect Ash? Man I was over thinking this. But I was curious about him.  
I'd never been curious about someone before.  
As I sat down I tried to smile in a friendly way, "hi." I said. "I'm Blue, nice to meet you."  
He looked up, surprised that his neighbour was bothering to introduce himself, or at least he probably was, this was so frustrating! "  
Ash." He murmured, he didn't seem to be much of a talker but he did reach out to shake my hand.  
His eyes met mine and I blinked, he had eyes of such a dark red colour they almost appeared black, they were deep and disconcerting.  
Then his hand touched mine and everything stopped.  
No, I don't mean the planets aligned themselves and I fell instantly in love or some other crap. Nor do I mean that everyone immediately stopped taking in a shocked 'oh-no-they-di-_dn't'_ sort of way, like shaking hands was a great scandal. Nor did time literally freeze.  
All of the mental voices I could hear in my head instantly and totally stopped.  
I snatched my hand away, instantly I could hear thoughts again.  
Ash looked puzzled, "n-nice to meet you," I said shakily, trying to smile again.  
He just looked at me with fathomless eyes, and then nodded once. He turned back to face the front. After a second of unabashed staring, I did the same.  
We didn't speak again for the rest of the lecture.  
When the lecture was over I dashed out the room and snagged Green the second I heard her thought voice. She was pretending to be someone else. I didn't know who and I didn't care. The girl whose shape she had taken was plain and unremarkable in every way. Green knew all of the tricks of the trade when it came to becoming someone no-one would ever remember had been there.  
Quickly I explained what had happened to me.  
Green nodded, her usual teasing expression gone from the girl's face. "Don't worry, I don't think it'll work on me," she said. I didn't think so either but it was best to send her in prepared.  
Green headed off to Ash's class and I went to mine. After it was done I text Green, Silver and Gold to tell them to meet me on the oval for lunch and then headed up there to wait until the high schoolers were on lunch break. It was 11 now, lunch didn't start till 1 but I didn't have anywhere else to be. Besides, the oval was deserted.  
I sat down in the center of the grassy field, as far away from people in every direction as possible, I could still hear thoughts but they were nothing but a buzzing background noise I couldn't make out without trying.  
I lay back, staring up at the sky and thought of Ash. His eyes...they reminded me of someone. Who?  
I barely had to think about it, the answer came to me and I smiled. Red. Ash's eyes reminded me of Red, my childhood best friend.  
Well, when I say best friend, what I really mean is greatest rival, that was how we defined our relationship back then anyway, we were both too proud to admit that the other person was our best friend in the world.  
Well, I was too proud, Red had admitted I was his best friend tons of times, even though he didn't know it and had never said it out loud.  
Hey, it wasn't _my_ fault I could read minds!  
We'd met shortly after I'd returned to Pallet, our home town after 'studying abroad' for a few years. In short, my grandfather had shipped me off for tutoring with an acquaintance of his named Chuck.  
My grandfather would never say it to me, even in anger, but I know he wanted to get rid of me for a while. I can see why, even if I didn't and don't like it. My parents had just died. I hadn't known how to handle the pain and had mostly dealt with it by lashing out.  
Eventually my attitude stopped being out of grief and started being because of who my grandfather was.  
My grandfather was, and is, the greatest scientist of all time, he specializes in biology. As his grandson I was just that, his grandson, nothing else, no matter what I did, it was because I was Professor Oak's grandson. Barely anyone wanted to be friends with me without their parents telling them to to increase their own standing in our tiny town. And those who did quickly drifted away once they found out just _how_ famous and successful my grandfather was. Most were intimidated, but some were just creeped out.  
Not to mention the _adults._ Don't even get me started.  
Though I'll admit, there was more than one person who didn't want anything to do with me simply because I was a dick.  
So my grandfather had to raise his dead son's brat of a five year old, _mind-reading,_ child. He'd had absolutely no idea how to handle me and my attitude, and he didn't even know I read minds.  
(My sister Daisy wasn't a problem, she was several years older and more mature, not to mention just about the nicest person on the planet).  
So when I was seven, he'd shipped me off to his associate Chuck.  
I'd quickly changed my tune with Chuck, partly because I didn't need to read minds to know he wasn't going to take any crap from me and partly because I knew I wouldn't need to pull any crap with him, he treated me like a real person from the get go.  
When I got back to Pallet at ten my personality was vastly improved. I wasn't even upset with my grandfather for shipping me off anymore; it was the first of the Three Best Things that had Ever Happened to Me.  
I'd been back for all of a week when I met Red, a brash, yet rather intelligent (not that I've ever admitted that) young boy a few months older than me. Red was open and friendly and though at first I hadn't liked him any more than he'd liked me, I'd felt inexplicably drawn to him, like a moth to flame. By the time I noticed we'd gone from rivals to rivals and the best of friends, we were far too close for me to even consider backing out.  
He was the second Best Thing that had Ever Happened to Me.  
Then one day when we were sixteen Red had been in some sort of accident and had to get airlifted to Viridian Hospital. I never really found out what happened, no one other than his mother was allowed to see Red while he recovered, bit weird, I know. When he'd finally gotten better Grandpa, Daisy and I had made the drive up to Viridian City to see him only to find out he'd checked out that morning. We got a call three days later from Delia, Red's mother, to say they were moving. Movers came to get their things but we never saw either of them again.  
That used to torment me; there were so many things wrong with that. What on Earth had actually happened to him? Why hadn't I been allowed to see Red in hospital at least once? Why hadn't he called me himself? Or at least waited for me to come see him? Again, why hadn't he at least talked to me?!  
I used to obsess over those questions for hours, I couldn't count the amount of times I'd tried looking Red up in the phonebook or asked the nurses and doctors at the hospital about what had happened to him. All picking through their brains could tell me was that he'd been seriously hurt and that his mother had said no one could see him. I wasn't even allowed past the front desk.  
You can imagine how well I took that.  
But lately it didn't bother me so much, Red was out there somewhere, alive and well, that was enough for me.  
Still, the second I finished high school I'd moved for university. Pallet Town just felt too big and empty without him.  
Anyway, he and Ash were so different, aside from having the same eye and hair colour and being roughly the same age they had nothing in common, so why did Ash remind me of Red?  
Green sent me a text, **his name is Ash Ketchum, he's 20 yrs old, born in July, moved here from Hearthome City, lives with his mother but is looking 4 his own place, studying medicine (but u knew that already!), only child, father's never been in the picture. & though I didn't outright ask I would swear up & down has no link 2 the supernatural world.**  
And she'd known this guy for about fifty minutes and already had his life story. Who needed mind-reading when you had Green?  
**U r a mad genius**. I text back. **(but u knew that already!)**  
Green sent back a smiley face. Then the bell rang and she sent me another text. **B down in a sec.**  
**Kay,** I replied absently, lying back down. I'd sat up when she texted me. I knew the drill; Green would be down in a few minutes after ducking into a bathroom to change back into herself, Gold and Silver would be down a few minutes later after first going to their lockers and then the canteen. They wouldn't have to meet up with each other; they had all of the same classes. Not a coincidence, Silver had gotten himself put into all of Gold's classes deliberately when he'd first been sent here to kill him. But that's Gold's story to tell.  
I shut my eyes and dozed for a few minutes before I heard the sounds of footsteps near my head.  
My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright, no one should have been able to sneak up on me like that, I'd have heard their thoughts... Then that meant...  
Ash Ketchum gave me an apologetic look, probably due to the shock on my face. "Hi," he said, his voice soft and raspy as though he never used it, "Blue, right?"  
I nodded.  
"I was wondering if I could talk to you, can we go for a walk?" He asked.  
I was surprised, to say the least, but got up anyway, "sure."  
Now, you're probably thinking, 'no you stupid blonde movie extra, when the mysterious supernatural immune to all your powers makes a totally suspicious request, do not be alone with him!'  
Normally I'd agree with you, but I had to know, I _had_ to.  
I dusted off my cargos, "let's go."

* * *

**Curiosity killed the cat Blue! But satisfaction brought it back! Everyone always forgets that part. **  
**And no, this is not Ash from the anime; it's just a cover name. This is a manga-verse AU. **  
**Hope you enjoyed guys. **  
**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, here's chapter 3! I hope no-one is exasperated by how quickly I'm updating.  
Again, many thanks to ****YouTube Powers of Stupidity for your review, you made me so happy! You made my day again! Thanks also to thesecretkeeper11 for following and the previously mentioned YouTube Powers of Stupidity for favoriting, glad you like this fic.  
R & R please guys!  
Really hope you enjoy guys, I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 3: Hidden Agendas

We walked in silence for a while, I wondered what Ash wanted to talk to me for, he barely knew me after all. And despite the suspiciously convenient powers he possessed, I didn't think he meant any of us any harm. I got a vibe that told me Green was right; he was clueless about any supernatural powers he might possess. So I walked beside him, careful not to let his swinging arm brush my elbow when I shoved my hand into my pocket. Just because I couldn't hear _his _thoughts didn't mean I was okay with having my powers blocked.  
When Ash finally did start to talk it wasn't about anything important, he mentioned that he was originally from Hearthome City and had moved here with his mother.  
I knew this from Green but of course, I wasn't supposed to so I nodded and said 'uh-huh' when he told me this.  
He asked where I was from and I hesitated for a split second, if he really was after one of us like the overly-paranoid-but-usually-pretty-justified Silver thought he might be then I didn't want to confirm who I was by telling him I was from Pallet town, or put my family in danger.  
On the other hand, if he already knew and this was a test, I'd just be proving I knew or suspected something was up.  
Yes, I'm aware I over think things! If you think _I'm _bad you should go meet Silver!  
Of course, the most likely option was that he was just making conversation and I was totally paranoid.  
I opened my mouth and nearly said 'Viridian City' but something stopped me, it was partly because that argument was completely logical and Ash was probably just trying to be friendly. But it was partly because I trusted him, I don't know why, I still knew virtually nothing about him, but I trusted him.  
"Pallet Town," I admitted.  
Ash frowned in thought, "can't say I've heard of it."  
"Can't say I'm surprised," I replied, "It's a tiny town to the north of here, barely two hundred people."  
Ash whistled quietly, "Wow, two hundred, what's that like?" He asked in his soft voice.  
"Small," I said drily and a small smile crossed his face for a moment, it was fleeting, but it was there.  
"So, why'd you come to the big city then?" He asked softly, "uni?"  
I nodded, "yeah, they don't have a university in Pallet, I was originally going to go to Viridian University like my sister but...I was just sick of small towns." I didn't mention Red, I never did; only Gold knew he'd ever existed, and even he didn't know the full details.  
Speaking of Gold...his thoughts hit me full force and I heaved a sigh. I kept walking, albeit slowly, Gold would be on us in a few minutes no matter what I did. He was freakishly fast, werewolf genes I'm afraid, and the second he got here I was totally in for it.  
Ash didn't hear me sigh but he glanced at me anyway. "I wanted to ask you something," he murmured.  
"Fire away," I said lightly, I had about two whole minutes left to live anyway.  
We rounded a corner on the meandering path we were taking, "I don't really know anyone here or anything about this city," he said, "and you just said you've been here for...a year?"  
I nodded, Ash scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I'd like to see the city a bit more, so I was wondering if you'd be okay with-"  
Gold tore around the corner we'd just rounded, his face furious, Ash definitely heard me sigh this time. "Ash, let me introduce me to my closest friend, this is-"  
"Gold." Ash murmured, surprised, "We met earlier today."  
Gold grabbed my arm, I wondered if this was what it was like to have a possessive boyfriend, and then I dismissed the thought. Most possessive boyfriends couldn't _follow your smell wherever you went.  
_Ash met Gold's eyes, puzzled and Gold –no exaggeration- nearly _snarled _at him, I knew Gold couldn't help it, it was instinctual, but I nudged him anyway, no need to have Ash telling everyone my domineering and controlling high school best friend had _rabies_ too.  
Gold calmed down, but only slightly, "Silver wants to talk to us." He said tightly, though not as tightly as his grip on my arm, he really didn't know his own strength. "As in, right now. It's urgent."  
Which was complete bullcrap, Silver didn't need to talk to us, Gold just wanted to get me away from Ash, he'd been worried about me.  
I could've called Gold out on his bullshit, or at least made him back off while I heard what Ash wanted to say, but if there's one thing I've learned about Gold it's when he's in a scene-making mood; don't push him.  
"Okay, I'm coming," I told him, motioning him to go back ahead of me. He retreated. About three steps.  
Man, I know Gold's over protectiveness was just his werewolf instinct to protect his pack, not something he could help, but it sure as Hell was annoying at times. When was Crystal getting back anyway? She was way better at handling Gold than I was.  
I turned back to Ash, "so you wanted to see the city more? That sounds like a great idea. I could show you around if you'd like?" That was what he'd been about to ask me, right?  
Ash's face morphed into a relieved smile and he nodded, "yeah, if it's not too much trouble. I'd really like that."  
I winked, "sure, count on me. I'll talk to you about it next lecture. We'll make plans for...how about next Sunday?"  
Ash nodded, "thanks. See you there Blue."  
"See ya Ash."  
We parted; he walked on down the path further and then split off towards the bus stops. I walked the three steps over to an impatiently waiting Gold.  
The second we were out of Ash's 'weak-assed human hearing' (Gold's thought, not mine, of course), Gold rounded on me.  
"What the Hell were you thinking?!" He exploded, "the guy who's abilities _cancel out yours _seeks you out and you _leave with him?!_ Jesus Christ Blue! What if he'd been sent to kill you?!"  
A flash of irritation shot through me, _hypocritical bastard, _I thought, I glared, almost as piqued as he was. "Oh, so it's okay if _you _hang around with the guy sent to kill you but if _I _do it, it's not okay?!"  
Gold flinched, I winced mentally, I didn't need to read his thoughts to know that was below the belt. I was usually pretty good with not using what I saw in people's heads against them. I really needed to let this one go.  
But I couldn't, because Ash _might _have been sent here to kill or spy on one or both of us, or he _might _just be an innocent university student. But Silver had definitely been sent here to kill Gold.  
Gold's shoulders slumped, "yeah, I know," he mumbled all of the fight going out of him, "just...let me know next time you go off alone with him? Please?"  
I cringed with remorse, he'd just been worried about me and I'd brought up his Number 1 painful topic. What kind of asshole was I?  
I could sense Gold wanted to be alone for a while, so I dropped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly, "I'm sorry."  
He gave me a wan smile, "nah, it's not your fault; it only hurts cuz it's true, right?"  
_That's the worst part,_ Gold thought, I agreed.  
I squeezed his shoulder again and then made an excuse about having to see my teacher about my assignment. I walked back to the school and Gold wandered off back onto the oval, leaving me alone with my guilt.

**Gold  
**I know Blue's comment shouldn't have affected me as much as it did but the truth was, it hurt like Hell. I've always been a bit of a loser that way, I'd rather bury my head in the sand than deal with facts I didn't like, bodily pain I could handle, but I was an absolute wimp when it came to emotional hurt.**  
**My current problem, the one with Silver, started at the beginning of the last term last year. Blue's study group had been in Fortree to...study...I don't really know, it was academic work stuff so I wasn't really listening when he explained to me why he'd be gone. All I knew was that he'd be gone for most of the two-week break and most of the term. I guess if he hadn't been, none of this ever would've happened. But hey, not everyone's as lucky as Crystal, so Blue was gone when I first met Silver.  
He'd transferred to our school in the last term of Grade 10 with his older sister, a uni student. Apparently she'd switched universities because ours had better opportunities for her course or something and he'd decided to stay with her. That was what first drew me to Silver, his loyalty to his sister, I'd always wanted a sibling and I was as close to Crystal as if she really was my sister.  
Silver had been in my homegroup and all of my classes, something I found out later wasn't chance. At the time I'd just thought it was a happy coincidence that'd help me get closer to the cute new redhead.  
Crystal, always with me, thought my infatuation was funny and encouraged me; this was before she left for Marville City, of course.  
I took her advice and fitted myself into Silver's life, or rather, he fitted himself into mine, easing in so smoothly that it was way too late when I realized that I had to remove him from it, there was a hole in my life that couldn't be filled by anyone else.  
I'd started by introducing myself and gotten his name in return; surprised and pleased that the reserved new kid was talking to me, I'd asked what subjects he was doing and found out they were the exact same as mine. Like an idiot, I'd believed in chance.  
So I'd offered to walk with him to all our classes, show him where they were. To my absolute shock –Crystal's too- Silver actually said yes. I'd been so pleased with myself; _I_ could get the reclusive jerk to talk to me when no-one else could. Later I'd find out that he'd been acting under orders, the only thing special about me was that _I _was the one he'd been ordered to wipe off the face of the planet.  
But I hadn't known that, so at the time, I'd just been happy.  
That was how our 'friendship' started.  
Blue was right, I was a moron.  
It hadn't been a perfect friendship, even with Silver pretending to like me, I knew I annoyed him, and truthfully, he annoyed me too. I was an idiot and he was a jerk. But I guess that underneath all that I thought there was someone who needed –and maybe even wanted- a friend. I guess it goes to show, not everyone is hard on the outside with a sweet chocolate inside. Some people are just assholes through and through.  
But Silver was also...smart, confident, in his own quiet way, ruthlessly capable and, I later learned, just plain ruthless.  
But there was something about him; I don't know what, just...something. I guess I still believe that part of me that had told me he secretly wanted a friend. I suppose I could ask Blue how Silver really feels but I'm too scared to do so in case I really am wrong.  
Again.  
It all happened so fast, in less than a term, who knew that 8 measly weeks could change a person's life so completely. But mine had changed in that time.  
I'd fallen hopelessly and stupidly in love with Silver.  
Our 'friendship' started with us walking to class. I remember so clearly how it ended...

_I was packing up my things, wondering whether I could catch up to Crystal before she made it home and exited because Blue was due back at school Monday, he was actually getting back today but would probably be to exhausted from the plane ride to meet up with me and Crys.  
I dropped my books in my bag, which was when Silver, who hadn't made a move to pack up –something, had been bothering him all day and he was brooding- grabbed my wrist, making me look into his eyes.  
"I need to tell you something, something very important Gold, come talk to me for a minute?" The last part of this was phrased as a question but was, in fact, a mind-controlled order, I just didn't notice because I never even thought about disobeying, I would've followed him anywhere he asked by this stage.  
I nodded, "sure Silvy," I said lightly, hoping the nickname he hated would get me something other than that dead-eyed stare, _anything_ other than that.  
He just blinked silvery eyes at me and said nothing.  
We walked until we reached the huge Ilex Forest by our school; I really liked this place because when you walk off the path you can wander in the trees without seeing another human for hours, it's creepy, but cool. I'd already decided I'd come here when I began to change into a werewolf, one of the few supernatural changes that _does _actually come on with puberty. But I hadn't started yet, still haven't in fact.  
"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, turning to face Silver.  
He stopped so I stopped, "I owe you an explanation at least," he said finally.  
He looked so forlorn that I instinctively reached for him, "an explanation about what Silver?"  
"Don't move," he ordered, I froze, I literally couldn't move my limbs, no matter how hard I tried.  
"An explanation for _that,"_ he said.  
"You're...a supernatural?" I managed; head reeling, really, what were the chances of that?  
"Yes, I am, and I know you are too." He said. My heart stopped.  
"Who are you?" I asked through numb lips, my heart was racing, I was terrified, not of what might happen to me, but of what I might hear. Say what you like about my smarts but I have good instincts, and right now mine were telling me I really, _really _wasn't going to like what I heard next.  
"I work for the SRCC," said Silver, pulling out an id and showing it to me like in one of those cheesy cop shows. I tensed, or would've if I could've, I knew what the Supernatural Regulation and Control Corps was. They were supposed to, like the name says, regulate and control supernaturals; make sure no one steps out of line and there aren't too many in one area and the like. But I knew what they really did. Most mothers warn their kids not to talk to strangers. Mine warned me not to eat them, or let them know there was anything different about me, or the SRCC would get me. They didn't regulate, they killed supernaturals they deemed a threat for whatever reason.  
And as an Alpha-class werewolf/incubi, it looked like I topped that list.  
And I hadn't even done anything yet!  
I swallowed; I wasn't feeling afraid, just really sad. Silver hadn't talked to me because he'd wanted to become friends with me; he'd talked to me because he wanted to kill me.  
And I loved him. I still love him._

* * *

**I was wondering to myself, where on earth is this fic set? All of the towns from every region are on one continent here, its modern-day, they go to an obviously western-style school and they're right by the Ilex forest. So...?**  
**It doesn't matter anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back, many thanks to ****PCheshire**** (when I saw your name I squealed like a crazy person!) for following and ****cheshirekitten909 for following. You guys are both awesome!  
PCheshire; am I capable of writing a story that is more dramatic than funny or mushy? No way! You know me better than that!**  


* * *

Chapter 4: The Truths

"So you actually got a date with him? Wow, you're smooth Blue, good job. I guess this answers the question of whether or not Ash is gay or if Gold's power just doesn't work on him." Green was saying to me, digging into her lunch.  
I began to blush but forced it down, she'd tease me ruthlessly about it if I did, "it's not a date, Ash just wants to see more of the City so I'm helping him out."  
Green waggled her eyebrows at me, "bet that's not the only way you'd like to _help him out, _huh Blue?"  
I caught her meaning, how could I not? I could see it in her head! Unfortunately I'd just taken a bite of food. I half-laughed, half-gagged and began to choke, making Green laugh. After my airway cleared I slammed my forehead down on the table, face an unabashed bright red.  
"Thank you for that," I said sarcastically.  
Green shrugged delicately, "it's my job to unnerve you."  
I 'tisked,' head still on the table, "troublesome woman."  
"You've got to admit, he's pretty hot." Said Green, ignoring my last comment. And the fact that she was a lesbian.  
I'd thought so myself when Gold originally pointed him out to me, but after finding out that he blocked my powers and that lovely little insinuation of Green's, I wasn't so sure I still felt that way.  
Oh who am I kidding? Hot will always be hot and Ash was smoking.  
Didn't mean I was going to admit it to Green though.  
"This is completely unacceptable," Silver said flatly from his spot on my left, his iPhone 5 or whatthefuckeva high-tech gadget he had these days, pressed to his ear. I was following his conversation in his head, it wasn't going well, for him, not me. "We had absolutely no warning and almost outed ourselves trying to get information on him. We can't keep being this badly prepared." He paused while the older redhead answered.  
"I don't give a damn about circumstances. The fact of the matter is another supernatural came into our area and you couldn't tell." Silver said, seething, he didn't like being taken by surprise any more than I liked not getting answers from someone when I wanted them. "Your powers don't work on him."  
_That would make two of us then, _came Lance's smooth reply as he tried and failed to keep the amusement out of his voice, Silver spluttered, indignant.  
Lance was a co-worker of Silver and Green's, though he only ever contacted them through Silver, who he liked better. I'd met him a couple of times but didn't exactly seek out opportunities to meet up with him. He was the guy who'd sent Silver after Gold, which already made me dislike him. The other reason was because I knew he saw me and my powers as 'inconvenient.' And had killed people for less. So I liked to give Lance a wide berth whenever possible.  
Not to mention that old lady he used to work with, Agatha, was totally nuts.  
And possibly my Grandmother.  
After finding out that little piece of info I stopped going deeper in her head than her current thoughts and started avoiding her whenever possible.  
I really, _really _didn't want to know.  
Silver hung up and slammed his phone down on the table. "Well that was totally useless," he snapped, "and where the hell is Gold anyway?"  
_Out crying over you, _I thought but didn't say. Green was thinking the same thing. I don't like that Green's perceptive.  
"Out," I said simply.

**Gold  
**_"So what's this got to do with me?" I challenged, I knew the SRCC would have a person like me killed even if I hadn't done anything but I liked to think that Silver as a individual might hesitate.  
"You've been put on our termination list." Silver said bluntly and unapologetically, though his eyes were conflicted. I found I could move more as his will weakened. That was how Silver controlled people; he willed them to do what he ordered through a spoken command. The stronger his resolve the harder the command was to defy. And he didn't want to do this.  
I was extraordinarily happy about that.  
"The higher-ups have deemed you too dangerous to live due to the fact you are...whatever you are."  
I fought the urge to shout in surprise, he didn't even know what I was?!  
"You don't even know?" I demanded, man, who were they trying to kill, me? Or him? You don't send a sixteen year old boy to kill a supernatural _deemed too dangerous to live _without telling him what that supernatural is! Especially not when the boy's only ability is mind control (well at the time I was _hoping_ that was his only ability).  
Not to mention that was totally unfair, I could be a pixie for all Silver knew and he wasn't even questioning orders to kill me?!  
Silver gave a casual shrug, "I know you're a supernatural by blood and you're either a vampire or a werewolf, you don't have any proper 'powers.' It doesn't really matter to me; you all die just the same." Actually, not true, vampires were tons harder to kill than other races. They weren't particularly powerful, their regenerative abilities just made mine look like child's play.  
"Stupid!" I snapped, I was getting annoyed now; this wasn't kosher, not in any way.  
"You don't have to tell me, I can get it from that friend of yours," he said.  
"Crys!?" I asked alarmed, they wouldn't hurt her would they?!  
Silver's face softened slightly, "no. Crystal's safe, she's not a threat. I was talking about that other boy, the one with the annoying mind-powers. It was quite convenient for us, and him, that he was away when we got here. We would've had to kill him before we even got near you otherwise."  
I'm not particularly proud of what I did after that but I'm not _ashamed_ of it either!  
I yelped, enraged, and threw myself to the side, Silver's control over me snapped like thread, I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him like a ragdoll.  
"Don't you _dare_ threaten Blue!" I snarled, and threw him backwards, a totally normal reaction from a violently angry teenage boy. With one difference.  
Had I been a regular guy Silver would've gone about a meter and landed on his ass in the dirt. Because _I _threw him he flew a good ten feet and slammed into a sturdy oak tree.  
I ran over and pounced on him just as he leapt to his feet, I grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the tree just as he caught my eyes with his.  
"Don't move," he ordered again and I snarled as I froze.  
"Werewolf," Silver panted, "definitely a werewolf. No vampire would react that way over someone else." His glare intensified and I could almost feel the non-existent bands around my muscles tighten, "and no vampire would be stupid enough to look me in the eye after seeing what I could do."  
I grinned, "Actually, I'm developing a theory about that," I admitted, I wasn't sure how logical it was, but hey, it made sense in my head.  
"Your control over someone's mind weakens when _your _mind weakens, when you're distracted or reluctant." Or pinned to a tree. "So logically the stronger someone _else's_ will, the harder it is for you to control them then too." Silver gave a sharp nod. Hey, that all actually sounded smart and made logical sense! Go me!  
"And shouldn't that work physically? The stronger someone is physically the harder they fight back?" I pressed one hand forward, digging into his shoulder, Silver's mouth tightened in pain.  
"No, physical strength doesn't matter, it's all in the mind," he told me.  
Now I was the one who was conflicted, I'd probably be able to break Silver's control, and his shoulder blades, if I tried hard enough. But I'd have to really _want _it. And I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him. Which was funny, considering he'd been sent to kill me and I hadn't been opposed to throwing him into a tree five minutes ago.  
I fought Silver's control enough to lean forwards until our faces were only a few centimetres apart. I almost _felt _his control flicker as his heartbeat accelerated. I licked my lower lip, I couldn't help it, it was in my nature to see something with an erratic heartbeat as prey. Though in this situation I can see how that sentence could be taken the wrong way.  
I had almost complete control over my body now and Silver had to know it. I still couldn't move my feet though, not that there was room for me to take a step forwards, or my hands, but why would I want to?  
I leaned closer, our lips brushed and I don't think I was the only one leaning forwards.  
Silver's eyes began to flutter shut; I regained complete control of my actions and-  
"Don't you think now is a bad time Gold? Silver?" Drawled an awfully familiar voice whose owner was totally going to _get it_ when this was over.  
We broke apart, I jumped back and Silver almost slid down the tree but caught himself.  
I whipped around, "Blue!" _You cockblocking bastard, _I added silently. He grinned. I grinned back, I was genuinely happy to see him.  
But I would've been happier if he hadn't chosen to interrupt _just then! _But, as a wise man once said; it is our choices that make us douchebags.  
Blue's smile changed to a smirk, Green, walking beside him, mirrored his expression. Blue walked up to me and clapped a hand on my shoulder, "lucky I decided to come see you when I did. I've gotten to meet such interesting people." There was a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Blue was usually a pretty serious guy, but I was aware he loved to tease me.  
_What can she do? _I asked mentally, ignoring his comment.  
"Shapeshifter," he murmured, so quietly a normal human didn't have a hope of hearing him. "But she can only change into humans."  
_Huh. _I tuned back into Silver and Green's conversation, they'd edged away, Blue probably couldn't hear them whispering from where we were standing, but he would be able to hear their thoughts.  
"The mission's off." Murmured Green.  
"Why?" Silver sounded annoyed, I was too, what if I was already dead? Would they have called it off then too?  
"Who called it off, the higher ups? Or you?" Asked Silver.  
Green smiled gently, "you did when I got here and he was still alive."  
"It was just a little harder than anticipated, that's all," Silver snapped. Briefly I worried that that was his only reason for not killing me, but then dismissed it with a snort, I was no expert but I was pretty sure that when it came to the art of killing people; it generally helped if you actually _tried.  
_Not to mention actually wanted to.  
Suddenly I just felt so tired, my shoulders slumped, I turned to Blue, "I don't care if they or anyone else from their Seriously Really Creepy Control-freaks agency comes after me, I'm leaving. I'm done!" I took about two steps, _unless... _I was worried about leaving Blue with them.  
Blue smiled, "I'll be fine, you go on ahead. And don't worry, they won't bother us again."  
Later I'd find out how he'd done it, Blue had threatened Green that if she, Silver and their agency didn't leave us, all of us, unharmed and alone Crystal would out them all as supernaturals. Yeah, apparently he'd gotten Crystal's number from somewhere (I hadn't given it to him), and gotten her in on this.  
If Blue or I tried to expose someone as a supernatural, everyone would think we were crazy, but Blue was counting on Crystal getting lucky. She always did.  
Silver and Green, total paranoid schizo's when it came to the identities of supernaturals (of course they were, they worked for the freakin' SRCC) had caved instantly. Though Blue assured me it was mostly because Green didn't want her younger foster brother to kill or be killed by the guy he loved. (Yeah, apparently Green thought Silver loved me, maybe she didn't know her baby brother like she thought she did).  
But at the time I just didn't care. I just wanted to get away from Silver, my first love and my first heartbreak.  
Yeah, I know that sounds cheesy, shut up! I'm trying to be poetic here!  
I walked off, after about 10 steps my footsteps slowed, then stopped. I stepped off the path with a sigh, making sure I was out of earshot but close enough that Blue could still hear my thoughts and I'd hear him if he yelled. Blue and my mother said that my werewolf protective instinct was probably more my own personality but I didn't care either way. Blue was probably rolling his eyes at me right now but I didn't care about that either! Bite me, you stupid, sexy, stuck up know-it-all!  
Nothing happened, about 10 minutes later Blue left, I trailed behind. Silver and Green just disappeared after that. They un-enrolled without a word and, just seemed to drop off the face of the planet. I didn't see either of them for the rest of the school year or the following holidays. Then, at the beginning of this school year, just over a week ago, they'd both re-appeared like nothing had ever happened..._

I stopped walking when I reached the edge of the oval and sighed, I supposed I had to go back, even though I didn't want to. Being around Silver was like having my teeth pulled without novocaine, or actually accomplishing anything. In short, it hurt like Hell.  
But even though what I'd told Blue about Silver was absolute bull, he probably _did_ want to talk to us now. Especially me, since apparently I was the one who couldn't be trusted to think logically.  
Just because it was usually true didn't mean Silver had to rub it in every 5 minutes, I got that from Blue!  
I turned around, time to get back to civilization. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," I muttered. To Hell with what Blue says, that was the greatest movie ever, Blue could shut up!  
Maturity is highly overrated.  
I inhaled deeply; Blue's scent was the easiest to pick up, since I'd been around him the longest. It would be even easier to pick up if I put my nose to the ground and sniffed but such things are frowned upon in polite society.  
I began to jog after the scent as it led me back to where the others were grouped. Here we go again.

* * *

******Okay! Now that Gold has finished being an angsty bastard! Full plot ahead! Tell me what you think guys. Okay, until we meet again! Bye!**  



	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Firstly, many thanks to Adventurer515 and Cinderquill for following and ****The Fangirling Gourgeist for following and favoriting****. You guys rule!  
Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Cure

"Hi Green! Blue! Gold! Silver! It's been so long!" Chirped Yellow, a supernatural with a house in the Viridian Forest quite near Pallet Town. I'd made Yellow's acquaintance shortly after Red left and I, depressed, would take long walks in the forest to try and, metaphorically, clear my head.  
Yellow could hear and understand the thoughts of animals, as well as heal their bodies, she loved all animals and they adored her in return. Her powers were nigh-on identical to those possessed by Lance, except he could control the minds of animals and Yellow couldn't. Or maybe Yellow could, but even she didn't know because she'd never tried. And never would, under any circumstances, ever. A kinder, more gentle-hearted human being I never hoped to meet.  
"So, were you visiting your family Blue?" Yellow asked as we all tramped through this 'God-forsaken Hellhole' as Silver mentally called it. He'd harboured a deep dislike of forests since the day he'd tried to kill Gold in the Ilex forest, serves him right.  
I smiled, it never occurred to Yellow that someone would actually take the time out of their day just to visit her. "Inflict this lot on my family? No thanks," I joked.  
"Oh, but you'll inflict us on Yellow? That's nice to know," Green said with a roll of her eyes.  
I rolled mine back at her, "I didn't ask you to come, I just said that Gold and I were going to visit Yellow and then you decided to tag along. Besides, it's too late to save Yellow, she knows you guys already." Yellow giggled.  
Green and Silver had met Yellow late April when the three of them were hanging out at Gold's and Yellow had left her beloved forest for one reason or another and decided to pay them a visit.  
Green adored Yellow, that much was obvious, and anyone his sister liked so much couldn't be all bad in Silver's book. Thus here they were.  
Yellow skipped on ahead, "I'm glad you guys are here! My uncle's out but one of my old friends is over and I'd love to introduce you!"  
I nearly tripped over a rock when her thoughts told me who this old friend was. "You okay there man?" Gold asked, I nearly choked.  
"Yellow! How long have you known this guy?!" I demanded.  
Yellow was puzzled but thought back, her thoughts gave me her answer the same time she did, "I met him about the same time I met you, why?"  
Green, Silver and Gold were all wondering the same thing.  
"It's Ash," I told them grimly.  
Silver actually did trip over a rock, landing face-first in the moss. Gold paused to yank him back to his feet while Green, unflappable as ever, just smiled.  
Silver had apparently gotten over his day-one shock and after Gold had pulled him to his feet he simply brushed himself down and said, "this can't be coincidence." He hadn't let go of the hand Gold had used to pull him to his feet and was holding it in a vice-tight grip, he wasn't even aware he was still holding Gold's hand but Gold was.  
"I was about to say the opposite," said Green, moving forwards until she was beside Yellow, who was watching all of this with a bewildered expression, "if he's known her for that long it can't have anything to do with us."  
"The world isn't _that _small," said Silver flatly.  
"Blue?" Gold asked, that was how it was with him, he'd take suggestions from other people and hear their thoughts but he made his own choices, unless _I _said otherwise. Another werewolf thing, he couldn't help but have a pack mentality, even if he didn't belong to a proper pack. So he'd unconsciously slotted those he ran with into his own makeshift pack in his head. And in this mental pack hierarchy _I_ was Alpha. This meant _I_ had final say; Gold would do what I said, at least 99% of the time, even if he hated it. Another situation I tried not to abuse. Not that it usually came to that; I could usually bring the others around to my way of thinking anyway.  
"Let's see what Ash says about it," I said simply, Gold nodded, satisfied with that.  
"You know Ash?" Yellow asked, speaking finally.  
"He just transferred to our school," Gold said.  
Green snickered, "and asked Blue out."  
I sighed, this time it was Yellow's turn to yelp and nearly trip over something, she didn't even make it fully off her feet, Gold and Green calmly grabbed an elbow each and pulled her upright.  
"R-really? That's awesome Blue!" She squeaked, part of it was shock, she'd always heavily s_uspected _that Ash might bat for the same team I did but he'd never brought the subject up so neither had she thus she hadn't been _sure._ Part of it was a teensy bit of disappointment; she had a gigantic crush on Ash, but she squashed it by feeling happy for me. Nicest girl on the planet like I said.  
As Gold and Silver dropped back I sped up until I was beside the blonde girl. "No he most certainly did _not _Yellow," I said firmly. "I am showing Ash around the city tomorrow, that's all." I didn't encourage her to go after Ash though, and the reason was walking beside Yellow's left elbow.  
Yellow had managed to keep a handle on her feelings for Ash due to being 95% sure he was gay but Green had done no such thing. Green was absolutely in love with Yellow and the seventeen year old had absolutely no clue, Green thought Yellow was straight and so did Yellow herself but I wasn't so convinced, call it my Gaydar if you will but there was _something _that kept me hopeful for Green's sake. Behind me I heard Silver yelp and Gold laugh, Silver had just realised he was still holding Gold's hand.  
"Don't you guys think it's a little more important that we tell Yellow that Ash is a supernatural?" I asked.  
"No," said Green immediately.  
I rolled my eyes and Yellow gasped, "he is?! I had no idea! What can he do? H-he, I..." She trailed off looking sad, she thought she knew Ash so well, now she found there was a huge part of his life she had no idea about, even though she knew it was hypocritical to feel that way. It wasn't like he knew _she _had supernatural powers.  
"He can block others' mental powers," I told her, "my telepathy, Gold's hypnotic suggestions and Silver's mind-control don't work at all."  
"And he doesn't even know he's doing it, he has absolutely no clue supernaturals even exist." Added Silver.  
"Oh wow," Yellow murmured, "I had no idea. Are we going to tell him?"  
The four of us exchanged glances, none of us wanted to be the one to tell Yellow that Silver and Gold (and even Green and I weren't completely convinced otherwise) thought Ash was a spy or an assassin.  
"We're...working on it," Gold said eventually.  
We reached Yellow's little house. On the grass in front of her wrap-around porch lay a dark-haired figure, his arms behind his head, his eyes shut as he dozed in the sunlight.  
Something, I don't know what, prompted me but I walked silently up to Ash and lay down near him. Our eyes were about level with his but my legs were stretched in the opposite direction. I mimicked his position placing my hands behind my head.  
"Lovely day, isn't it?" I said in a conversational tone.  
Ash bolted awake and onto his feet with a yelp, Gold and Green both laughed while Yellow smiled and Silver just shook his head indulgently at our antics.  
"B-Blue?" Ash asked incredulously, looking down at me.  
"The very same," I replied, not moving, I'd just lay down, no way I was getting back up.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"We came to visit Yellow. She's our friend." I said, gesturing at the others.  
Ash turned to look, Gold and Green waved, Silver nodded.  
Ash looked curious, "Gold, Silver and...?"  
Yellow wrapped her arm around Green's waist, "this is Green. She's my good friend."  
Ash moved forwards, "pleasure to meet you," he murmured. Green ignored his hand and luged forward wrapping her arms around him, "nice to meet ya cutie!" She sang, winking at him, Ash spluttered slightly, Gold sniggered and Silver began plotting Ash's murder. It's okay though, I don't think he actually intended to go through with it.  
Yeah, I could read his mind and even I wasn't 100% sure.  
An uncharacteristic jealousy surged through Yellow; there was no malice behind it, just protectiveness. And it wasn't directed at Green but Ash. She wasn't jealous of Green but _of Ash._ This was further proven when, the second Green let Ash go Yellow wrapped both of her arms around one of the older girl's.  
See? Told you so.  
I'm not always right, but when I am; I make sure people know it.  
Of course, I could be reading too much into things but I prefer to think I was right all along.  
"How long have you known Yellow?" Ash asked no-one in particular.  
"About three years," I said.  
"A few months," said Silver, surprising me, I didn't think he'd willingly talk to Ash. Green nodded in agreement with her brother.  
Gold looked at Yellow, judging in his head, "two years?" He said finally. Yellow shrugged ever so slightly and nodded.  
Ash nodded too, Gold flopped onto the ground beside me, effectively changing the subject.  
"So, what are we doing?" He asked, "just watching the clouds pass? The grass grow?"  
"That was the plan, yeah," said Ash, at a closer look he _did_ seem pretty tired. I wasn't surprised; he was a freakin' med student, not to mention he'd probably just sat on a bus for two hours like we had to come visit Yellow. I tried to forget that there were two hours back too.  
Yellow and Green moved to sit down together, leaning against the wall of Yellow's house. After a second, I joined them; I couldn't read his thoughts so I liked to keep Ash in my line of sight.  
Silver, thinking similar thoughts, leaned against a tree off to the side, he'd stand like that for hours if he had to, no way he was dropping his guard around Ash, even for a second while his sister and Yellow were in the vicinity. Like Gold and myself, there was almost a paternal edge to Silver's feelings for Yellow, despite the fact that she was a year older than him and Gold. We couldn't help it, she just had one of those adorable faces with huge brown eyes.  
Not that I would be caught dead saying any of this out loud, of course.  
Oh well, it was going to be Silver's legs and feet that paid the price, not mine, so I didn't care what he did.  
Gold didn't budge, the tip of his nose twitched as his sensitive nose smelled a rabbit in the trees and he imagined what it would be like to chase it through the forest. He couldn't transform into a wolf yet, not to mention Yellow would never allow him to scare one of _her _bunnies like that, so he would never catch it. Plus, even if he was a wolf, rabbits were slippery little suckers. But it would still be fun to try...  
I smiled at his thoughts, content because he was content. Then Ash sat down beside me.  
My smile lingered as I looked at him, I wanted to ask if we were still on tomorrow but that made it sound way too much like a date.  
"Hey, are we still on for tomorrow?" Ash asked in a low voice, looking nervous.  
I saw Gold's lips twitch in a smile as he thought the same thing I did.  
_He was asking you out~! _Green sang mentally at me, naturally, I didn't reply. Silver, who didn't hear, and Yellow, who had fallen asleep on Green's shoulder, didn't send snarky thoughts my way. I knew there was a reason I liked these two.  
"Sure, if you don't have any other plans," I said. Ash smiled and assured me he was still all for it if I was.  
_He's hitting on you! _Yelled Green mentally, I couldn't elbow her, Yellow was sitting in between us, so I just glared scornfully at her over Yellow's head. Yes, I am just _that _badass.

I guess I must've drifted off after that, I awoke to Green's gentle snores, her head resting on top of Yellow's, her hand buried in the younger girl's fluffy blonde hair, Green had fallen asleep stroking Yellow's hair.  
Gold was sprawled comfortably on his side, nose still twitching. Silver actually _had _relaxed; he sat on the ground leaning against his tree, arms folded and resting on his knees, hiding his head behind them.  
His silver eyes gleamed in the dusk light as he looked at me but there was actually _amusement _in them.  
His thoughts immediately told me why and I almost yelped, Ash had fallen asleep too and somehow slid down until his head was resting on my thigh. Unconsciously my fingers had twined in his soft black hair like Green had done with Yellow. I quickly disentangled my fingers but there was no moving without waking Ash up. I was so going to get it from Green after this.  
Just then, Silver's phone rang. The unnatural noise woke Gold instantly and he jumped up with a yelp, this was enough to wake Green and Yellow. And Ash, who moved instantly, apologizing profusely to me while Yellow hid her smile and Green didn't even bother, rolling around on the grass laughing.  
I assured Ash it was fine and then went to gently (or not so gently) kick Green in the ribs until she stopped laughing and got up.  
Then Silver's thoughts hit me with the force of a hurricane.  
It was Lance on the other end, it always was and the news he had...  
Silver ended his call, "Green, Gold, Blue, we're leaving, Lance needs to talk to us. Now. All of us."  
We said our goodbyes, promising to come back soon and left, we asked Ash if he wanted to catch the bus back with us but he declined, probably because Silver's agitation was almost a physical force and I had to admit, I was a bit frazzled myself.  
"Why does Lance want to talk to me and Blue as well? Did he give a reason?" Asked Gold as we walked off. _Does he ever?_ He added mentally, Lance was notorious for never giving explanations for anything.  
Silver nodded, more like a bird-like twitch of the head than a real nod, "he did. It's important." He turned to Green, "do you remember Team Plasma?"  
Green thought for a moment, "the weirdos who run the Genetic Research division?" She questioned. She meant the Genetic Research division in the SRCC, of course.  
"Yeah. That one," replied Silver. "Well, Lance just said they had a breakthrough. Apparently they've created a 'treatment' that permanently gets rid of supernatural powers."  
Gold and Green gaped, I just rubbed my forehead, I was getting a headache again.

* * *

**Done! Tell me what you think guys! Mostly a filler chappie but I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Many thanks to Ventus286, KuraiFlame16and xicebubble for following and favoriting, you guys rock! **

* * *

Chapter 6: Choices

Lance held up a vial filled with a grey murky liquid, "do any of you know what this is?" I did of course, but I said nothing.  
Gold raised his hand like he was in class, "well it _looks _like a vial but I assume your referring to what's _in _the vial."  
To his credit, Lance didn't even snark-_think _back to that. He was tense, not that it was easy to tell, his only physical giveaway was his pacing back and forth, boots clicking.  
"So is it...?" Green began, due to what Lance had called us here for it was fairly obvious what was in the vial but it didn't seem real to them. The others were all waiting for Lance to confirm it and make it real.  
He did, "this," he said, holding the vial up so we could all see it clearly, "is the treatment to the quirk that gives us 'supernatural' abilities."  
He tilted the vial so the light shone off the liquid, "currently it isn't permanent but Team Plasma in the Research Division is still working on it."  
The four of use exchanged glances, _to be normal..._we were all thinking it, all of us had wished for it at some point in our lives but now that it was within our grasp we all instinctively drew back.  
Green and Silver both liked their abilities and the protection their power afforded them. Their powers didn't affect their everyday lives like mine or Gold's and they had the security of knowing they didn't need to worry about the other person much. They both really enjoyed being able to walk down a dark alley without the usual amount of fear.  
Not to mention they'd been kidnapped by the Mask of Ice, one of the SRCC's higher ups as small children and they really doubted he would just let them walk away, (though technically they worked for _Lance _now). Plus, they didn't know any other life, they didn't constantly long to be normal because where they'd been raised, they were relatively normal.  
Gold had different issues; his mother was a supernatural so he wouldn't be escaping that world even if they could change him. And Crystal would never get rid of her powers and Gold would never want her to._  
_Also, Gold didn't have a quirky DNA strand like the rest of us, he was biologically not human, it wouldn't be changing one DNA strand, it would be changing his entire species, something he very much doubted they could do. Lance and I agreed. And Gold _liked _his powers, sometimes his super-hearing allowed him to hear some things he _really _didn't need to hear and turning into a wolf would be undoubtedly be excruciatingly painful but he was happy with who he was. And all three of them loved someone who had abilities of their own and knew of theirs, they had nothing to hide or feel guilty about.  
Me? I was completely different.  
I had no family, work or lifestyle that bound me to my powers. It would actually be easier to interact with those around me if I was, for lack of a better word, normal. Ignorance is bliss as they say, I would only hear as much as everyone else and I wouldn't feel guilty for hiding things from my family. I could look at Ash and just see a regular guy.  
In books and movies telepathics with powers like mine were often dreadfully unhappy and sometimes driven insane by the voices they heard. Truthfully, there were a couple, okay, a lot, of things I heard that troubled, upset, annoyed or pushed me completely over the edge or that I just DID NOT need to know. But that's the price I had to pay. Was I suddenly not willing to pay it? Not at all, like Green and Silver, I liked the security, if nothing else. Like all three of them I'd never known any other lifestyle, you can't miss what you've never had, right? And I _liked _being special. But none of this was the driving force behind my want to stay exactly the way I was. Where would I ever find a friend like Gold? I'd been so alone when I first moved here. I'd lost Red, my only friend, the boy who'd been closer to me than a brother. And there'd always been a part of me I'd kept secret from Red. And I'd always craved that companionship, someone who could share that world with me. It was all that camaraderie and more that I'd found in Gold.  
Separating that part of myself from my best friend _again _would be like ripping off an arm, I couldn't do it, nor did I remotely want to.  
Lance waited patiently for each of us to reach our own conclusions before speaking again, his own thoughts on taking the cure _–when Hell freezes over!-_ were tucked away in the corner of his mind. Even with a perfectly normal boyfriend who had no idea of the bond he shared with animals or his ability to sense other supernaturals and their powers, Lance wasn't even considering it.  
"There's more," he said.  
Gold groaned and Silver sighed, Lance ignored them. "Having an optional treatment wouldn't be so bad." He spoke predominately to Green since I already knew what he was going to say and Gold and Silver were immature assholes. Green nodded.  
"People who want to be 'normal' or who have powers like Blue's and find them inconvenient could be 'cured'," she agreed. Gold growled at the last word, I agreed, we weren't a disease!  
Lance ignored him again, "exactly, while those of us who like our abilities could stay the way were are and everyone would be pleased. But the fact that this treatment is now a reality isn't all Will found out."  
"Will?!" Silver exploded, "Pryce's Will?!"  
Despite the fact that it was a pretty common name, Silver immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was the Will he'd once worked beside, Silver knew the names of just about everyone who worked in the SRCC and there was only one Will.  
Pryce was the 'Mask of Ice' who'd kidnapped Sliver and Green at 2 and 5 respectively. The 'Will' Silver was asking about was the next youngest of Pryce's 'Masked Children,' Will was a telepathic...amongst other things.  
Lance nodded, "yes, that Will. He and Karen both work for me now." Karen was Will's partner the same way Green was Silver's. So Lance now had four of the six Masked Children working for him instead. Good for them.  
I was surprised to hear Green and Silver thinking the same thing, they weren't particularly fond of Karen and Will.  
Lance continued like there'd been no interruption, "Will said that the man-" _asshole, _Lance corrected himself mentally, "-who runs Team Plasma is planning to use the 'cure'...well...not as a _weapon_ but as a...threat."  
Holy Christ! Had Lance just hesitated _twice in one speech?! _That alone was enough to make my heart stutter nervously, this was bad.  
"People who the SRCC normally would've just killed or warned will have their powers taken from them," I said. Green shivered, many supernaturals would consider that to be a fate worse than death. Gold grabbed my wrist nervously –that could've been him!  
Silver snatched the vial from Lance and held it up to eye level, holding it between his thumb and forefinger as though it was something particularly nasty. "How did they even make this _thing?!" _He demanded, I flinched.  
"I only know the absolute outline. Will has many talents; biology and chemistry aren't one of them. But from what I know the base of the 'cure' are cells from a supernatural whose ability cancels out those of others."  
I winced, knowing what conclusion Silver was immediately going to jump to and, to be quite honest, agreeing completely.  
"They developed a cure from the cells of a supernatural whose _ability cancels out those of others."_ Silver echoed faintly, facing Lance but with his eyes on me. "Conveniently the new boy who just transferred to our school..."  
"Ash," Gold breathed, going pale, his eyes also on me. Why the Hell were they staring at me?! Did they really think that I hadn't come to the exact same conclusion long before they had?  
Rhetorical question, I knew why they were staring at me; they were all concerned about my feelings and how I was going to react. Ugh! I am not Ash's mother or his boyfriend, they didn't need to start worrying about me exploding or bursting into tears. Back off! I'd known this guy for only six days. Seriously!  
They seemed to have forgotten I _can _hear all their thoughts.  
Lanced noticed the looks, "friend of yours?" He asked me.  
"Somewhat," I replied, Green snorted; again I couldn't elbow her because Gold and Silver were between us. Have I mentioned I dislike that Green is intelligent?  
"Well so far no-one has any proof so your friend is safe, but if anyone finds out for sure that he's the source of the treatment..." For the third time since I'd met him, Lance trailed off, he didn't need to finish, the thought was very clear in his head. There were people who would kill Ash for the threat he posed. Immediately.  
"Tch," I turned away, not that it helped.  
Silver checked his watch, it was late, "we should be going. Notify me the second something changes," he said.  
"Sure," Lance said breezily, "watch your backs, think on it, keep an eye on your friend Blue." I nodded. We left.

* * *

I kinda nodded off again on the bus, I dreamed of that day long ago...  
_I looked around, I was lost. I was sure I was on the edge of Pallet Town, by the Viridian Forest. But where did I go from here?  
Then there was a crashing sound in the bushes behind me. I whipped around, what sort of gigantic monster could possibly make that much noise?  
A small dog, some sort of terrier, crashed into the open. I stared. Just then (my mental ears were much weaker back then) I picked up thoughts that were frantically wondering where his pet dog had gone.  
"Over here!" I called, before mentally kicking myself. I wasn't supposed to know what he was thinking!  
A few minutes later a boy with scruffy black hair and dusky red eyes pushed his way through the bushes too. His dog sat patiently at my feet.  
"Poli! There you are! Don't go running off on me like that!" He scolded.  
_What kind of a name is Poli? _I wondered.  
The boy grinned at me, "thanks for finding him," he said. His voice was clear and honest, just like his thoughts.  
"He found me," I replied.  
The boy continued to smile at me; it was rather disconcerting, "hi, I'm Red. What's your name?"  
"I'm Blue," I replied, I admit, I was doing a little digging in Red's head. Back then I wasn't as respectful of people's privacy as I am now. I knew it was wrong in theory, but in practice...not so much.  
Red lived with his dog Poli and his mother in a house that was quite close to mine. He'd lived in Pallet his whole life, born and raised. Lucky.  
Red's smile widened, "nice to meet ya Blue! Say, what are you doing out here by the forest?"  
"I'm lost," I admitted.  
Red laughed, "how do you get lost in Pallet Town?"  
I scowled, by this stage I'd toned down my bad attitude to the point where I could definitely be called a good kid, but I was still far too prideful. "I'm new here. And at least I have enough sense not to lose sight of my dog in a forest!"  
Red's cheeks coloured, "it's not my fault! He ran off! Jerk!"  
Red stormed off back into the forest. I waited until I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore, and then sighed.  
_Well, there you go Blue; you managed to ruin the only chance you had at a potential friendship in less than five minutes. Again.  
_I shrugged and told myself it was for the better. Even if Red and I did become friends he'd eventually let me down. Everyone, other than Daisy and Chuck, always did. Other people, adults and children, were all either selfish or stupid or both. I had the power to read people's thoughts, to see their biggest hopes, dreams and flaws firsthand. I had the knowledge to understand what I saw. I lacked the maturity to deal with what I knew. I was 10.  
So I lived in a constant world of pessimism where the only friend I had was my older sister and the only adult who hadn't let me down in some way was a stranger my Grandfather had shipped me off to.  
Now I understand that at least 95% of the people around me are genuinely good people, despite, or maybe because of, their faults and quirks and it's these faults and quirks that make them interesting, that make them who they are. And Red was the one who showed me that. Bit by bit. What happened next was the beginning.  
Red's thoughts appeared in my head again, when I heard why, I nearly ran and hid, I was that proud.  
Red walked up to me, his cheeks a brighter red than his eyes.  
"I-I can help you get back to the main road," Red mumbled. _I'm sorry I called you a jerk, _he said mentally, surprising me.  
"Okay, thanks," I said, shocking us both.  
Red changed my life that day. I began to see people in a better light. I stopped judging them for their thoughts and I opened up a lot.  
Red quickly became my best friend and I owe him a lot for the person I am today. Then he left...  
_"Huh?" I turned, meeting a pair of worried golden eyes, "yes Gold?"  
"Are you okay Blue? I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes now!"  
He'd been trying for barely five but it was still unlike me to be so out of it.  
"I'm fine, just tired," I said.  
"You thinkin' about it?" He asked quietly. He meant the treatment.  
"Not really," I admitted, "I'd never do it Gold. I can't just walk away." I paused, "where else would I find a friend like you?" We'd still be friends if one of us was 'cured,' of course, but it wouldn't be quite the same.  
An indescribable amount of relief flooded Gold and he flashed me one of his reckless, contagious grins.  
I smiled back and then was pulled back into flashback land...  
_My seventeen year old self, peered around the corner wearily. I'd thought I was the only psycho at this place, I was currently stalking a fourteen year old kid who was one day going to be able to transform into a wolf. After I'd figured out that this 'Gold' wasn't actually crazy (well, much anyway) I realized it had finally happened. I'd met someone like me!  
I just had to figure out a way to mention that to him without saying "hey, my name's Blue. I read minds and know you're an incubus/werewolf."  
It was not going well for me.  
So in the end that's almost exactly what I did. Gold was amazed I'd managed this well completely on my own and didn't hesitate to include me in his supernatural world. Eventually, we became best friends. If I had to say who I adored more, Red or Gold, there was no way I'd be able to choose. After I lost Red I'd never dreamed I'd get this close to another person again. But that's just the kinda guy Gold is. All bets are off with him. Seriously.  
He was so different to Red but they had one core similarity. They were both the most passionate, good-hearted, genuine people I have ever had the fortune to know...  
_Gold snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Blue! You did it again!"  
I smiled at him, "I was just thinking about when we met."  
Gold grinned back.  
Would I change my life if I had the chance? Not a chance in Hell. But I'd _die_ before I tell Gold any of this.

* * *

**End! Please leave a review guys, I'd love to know what you think. I really hope you enjoyed. Okay, see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so long, I was quite ill, but I'm getting better.  
Many thanks to ****kcperidot for following and Cinderquill for favoriting this fic and following yours truly, you guys rock!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Date and a Friend

"Here's the arcade," I said, gesturing at the large flashy building. Arcade gaming wasn't really my thing but I'd been in there with Gold more times than I could count. I swear, once Gold is actually old enough to gamble...  
"And across the road is the bookstore if that's more your kind of thing," I said.  
Ash expressed interest in both so we stopped at the arcade for a bit and then went across the street to the bookstore.  
Bugsy, the lavender-haired boy behind the counter, smiled and waved at me, I waved back.  
"Gold's ex-boyfriend," I said as an explanation to Ash's curious look. Reading wasn't a hobby of Gold's but I, and now Silver, had dragged him in here plenty of times. It was during one of my quests to find something actually worth reading that Gold met Bugsy and during another one a month later, asked the smaller boy out.  
They hadn't lasted very long but they still got along well, they always had, there'd just been no spark. I'd worried that Bugsy would be upset when Gold came in with another guy who he was obviously enamoured with. But Bugsy had been fine with Silver apparently. Can't say I was too surprised, Bugsy's nice like Yellow.  
"Gold's gay?" Ash asked, reading the titles of a row of books.  
I pretended to study the row behind him but turned slightly to watch Ash out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah, he is."  
Ash breathed a sigh of relief, "good, I thought I was the only one."  
My neck cracked I swung around so fast.  
"You're gay!?" I asked, well sure, we'd guessed that already but we'd been joking! Mostly.  
Ash shrugged and nodded, "yeah."  
"Me too," I said.  
Now it was Ash's turn to whip around. "Really!?" There was an expression on his face that seemed hopeful but it was gone so quickly. "Cool."  
He turned back to the bookshelf and I dismissed the thought, I'd probably imagined it, Green would accuse me of seeing what I wanted to see.  
Was I?

We had lunch after that, "so," I said, taking a sip of my drink, "tell me something about yourself, Mr. Mysterious Transfer Student." I smiled slightly.  
Ash smiled back, I was caught and held by his dark eyes.  
He dunked a fry in sauce, "not much to say about my past, I lived in Hearthome City before I came here, it's all I remember. I've never even visited anywhere else."  
"Woah, really?" I'd been to three different cities with my school alone.  
He nodded, "yeah, really."  
We kept talking, mostly about our likes, dislikes and hobbies. Well, Ash talked, I listened, speaking only to ask more questions and steer the conversation away from myself. Nothing to do with trusting Ash, I'm just not particularly forthcoming.  
And like I said, I was curious about Ash.  
Despite everything we discussed, I kept coming back to the fact that ours was the only other city Ash had ever been to. He was so new to all of this, it was actually cute. Eventually I laughed out loud.  
"You definitely make me change the way I see things Ash."  
He looked puzzled so I explained what I found so funny (leaving out the part where I thought he was cute), Ash's smile turned into a full-blown grin.  
"Well it wasn't _that _boring but it certainly has gotten much more interesting since I moved here."  
I smiled back.

**Ash  
**As we walked back to the bus stop to catch our separate buses home I felt almost mournful. I didn't want to part ways with Blue, I almost _craved _his company. He was smart, interesting, sharp and a good conversationalist, in his own way.  
But... I dunno...there was just something behind his dark green eyes that both pushed me away and drew me in. I was dying to know what secrets those eyes held.  
A bus appeared at the end of the street, Blue peered at it.  
"This is my bus; do you know which one you're taking?" He asked.  
I nodded and Blue's face creased in a smile.  
"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said.  
The bus pulled up, Blue waved slightly and took a step towards it. I was struck by a sudden impulse.  
"Wait!" I grabbed his wrist, Blue turned, green eyes curious.  
"Th-thank you for today," I stammered, getting a hold of myself.  
Blue smiled, "no problem, let's hang out again sometime."  
I nodded wordlessly and let go.  
Blue got on the bus and with a last 'see you tomorrow' and wave, he was gone.  
The second the bus was out of sight I took a deep breath and sat down heavily on the bench, appalled at my lack of control.  
What the Hell was wrong with me? I'd had crushes on other guys before but _nothing_ like this! When that bus had pulled up I felt like I was letting something more special than I could put into words slip through my fingers. Which was completely ridiculous. I was going to see Blue tomorrow! And I barely knew him! I knew less about him than he did about me. He'd been curious about my life but not particularly informative about his own. So why did I feel like this? I didn't believe in love at first sight. And even if I did, I hadn't fallen in love with Blue the second we'd met! I'd thought he was cute but that was it!  
What?! Now I was thinking about _love?! _Where in the realm of flying pancakes had that come from?! Woah, back up Ash!  
I put my head in my hands and gripped my hair, horrified.  
I'd wanted to kiss him.  
What the Hell was wrong with me?! I'd crushed on guys for _months _without even wanting to talk to them. Now I'd known this guy for a week, _one week _and suddenly it was hard for me to let him go?! What the heck?  
_Had I eaten or drunk something spiked?_ I wondered, that was the option that made the most sense. Because the others didn't. At all.

"Hi Ash!" Chirped a voice as someone plonked themselves down in the chair opposite mine.  
I looked up from the notes I was going over and into a pair of sun-coloured orbs.  
"Hi," I said, surprised, it was the middle of the day on a Wednesday, shouldn't he be in class? "You're Gold, right?"  
He grinned, "that's right!"  
I was suspicious of that smile, Gold was the first person to introduce himself to me on my fist day and he'd been friendly at Yellow's. But he definitely hadn't been happy to see me when I'd taken a walk with Blue on my first day. Why was he here? What did he want from me?  
Gold fiddled with a pencil, "so, you and Blue went out last Sunday."  
He didn't say it as a question but I nodded anyway, "he showed me around the city, yeah."  
"Cool." I waited but Gold didn't add anything.  
Oh my God, where he and Blue dating? It made sense, Gold's possessive attitude on my first day, Blue's exasperated but fond look when he'd called Gold an 'over-protective moron' on Sunday. The reason a university student was so close to a high-schooler he had virtually no social connections to. Why hadn't I seen this earlier?  
I was far more depressed by this revelation than I had a right to be.  
"So you and Blue are friends now?" Gold asked, he didn't seem angry or upset in any way, he seemed more nervous than anything.  
"I consider us friends," I said quietly.  
Gold waggled his pencil between his thumb and forefinger, tapping first one end and then the other against the table.  
Cool. Good." He seemed distracted, "you like him a lot, don't you?"  
"Yes," that was the truth, let him interpret that any way he wanted to.  
"Good," Gold said again, surprising me. "Just..." He hesitated, "just go easy on him. He's more fragile than he likes to think he is."  
He left, muttering, "Blue's going to kill me." I blinked after him. What had just happened?

**Blue**  
"Did Lance call with any new info?" Gold breathed to me. I shook my head; Lance was right in the middle of telling Silver that nothing had changed. But I wasn't telling Gold this because I wasn't speaking to Gold. Tell Ash that I was fragile why don't you?! I was going to make Gold _pay _for this! At least until he played the wounded best friend card.  
I swear, I would handle torture better than I handle guilt.  
But for now, he was in my bad books. I could only _imagine _–because I couldn't tell!-what Ash was thinking and how he'd interpreted what Gold had said.  
I appreciated Gold trying to prevent me from suffering like he had, really, I did. But that wasn't going to stop me from cold-shouldering him for a bit.  
Fragile? Really?  
Another week of school had come and gone and now Gold, Silver, Green and I were seated at a picnic table in a park, waiting for someone.  
Gold scowled, "she was supposed to get back Tuesday!"  
I rolled my eyes, today was Wednesday, you'd think Crystal had forgotten his birthday or something.  
"You know how she gets when she has to leave Emerald on his own," Green pointed out logically.  
Unlike his feelings for her, Crystal's feelings for Emerald were completely platonic. And they were as maternal as Green's feelings for Silver.  
Gold nudged my arm, "isn't that...?"  
Sure enough, Lance's boyfriend Steven Stone was walking past the park, dressed in his usual business attire, expensive mobile phone pressed to his ear, curious grey eyes on us as he tried to remember where he'd seen us before.  
Gold and I avoided his eyes, hoping he wouldn't recognize us. Lance, like any decent boyfriend, disliked lying to him and was already having trouble making excuses about his job. He didn't need any more questions about the weird kids he was always on the phone with.  
But if he did ask I was saying that we knew him through Ruby.  
It's such a small world.  
A bus pulled up. The presence of a familiar mind enveloped me. A few seconds later Gold perked up, sniffing the air.  
"She's here!"  
He jumped out of his seat and spun around as Crystal jogged towards us.  
"Crys!" He yelled, sprinting towards her.  
Crystal dropped her usual cheery-yet-serious air and raced towards him too, her runner's legs eating up the distance between them.  
They met in the middle and Crystal sprang into Gold's arms. He caught her easily, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around in a circle. They were so happy to be together again, they'd been together for so long, they were like brother and sister.  
I wasn't jealous of their relationship but it did make me wistful. I didn't have any childhood friends, not anymore. And I couldn't even imagine being so close to my own sister.  
Crystal laughed as Gold continued to spin her, "I'm getting dizzy!" She yelled.  
They certainly made me feel old in any case.  
Gold put Crystal down as the rest of us approached.  
"Blue!" She hugged me tightly, I hugged her back.  
"Green..hi," Crystal's smile was slightly forced, she quite liked Green, always had, she looked up to her. Crys had spent her time in Mauville bracing herself to see Green and Silver again. But the thought that the girl she'd looked up to and admired had befriended her in the hopes of killing her best friend was still fresh in Crystal's mind.  
Still, they were glad to see each other, and just a teensy bit relieved, being the only girl was no fun. Sure all us guys were gay but it wasn't the same.  
Crys turned to Silver and the two of them stared at each other. It was a mark of how much Crystal loved Gold that she wasn't angry as she looked at his would-be killer/would-be lover, just sad.  
Crystal took a step forward so she and Silver were almost toe-to-toe. She stared steadily into his nervous silver orbs.  
Then Crystal leaned forwards and hugged him. "Good to have you back."  
Silver just stood there, stunned, for a second before hesitantly raising his arms and placing them around Crys in return, at first lightly, then tighter, trying to conceal the fact that he was shaking. He buried his face in her shoulder.  
"Thanks Crystal. You too."  
I smiled and rubbed my temple, "come on guys, let's go home." I massaged my temple again, I was getting a headache.

* * *

**Review guys. Pretty please? Hope you enjoyed, see you next time!**


End file.
